


Before the Olympics

by iwriteinpen



Series: Haikyuu Does Handball [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Injury, Interviews, M/M, Multi, News Media, Newspapers, Olympics, Professional athletes, Real Life, Social Media, Sports, Summer Olympics, article, handball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteinpen/pseuds/iwriteinpen
Summary: This series will contain everything from fun roommate shenanigans to broken hearts and crushed dreams.Come along the journey of Japan's fight for medals at the Tokyo Games 2020. Follow the ups and downs of the Japanese national handball team as if they were really competing.You can follow the team and the players as they strive to make history at the 2020 Olympics. You can follow their journey through social media, press interviews, articles, fics, and more!The series will be uploaded in real time (or what would have been real time)!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Does Handball [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713979
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Haikyuu Olympics Bang





	1. Preliminary Olympics Squad Announced

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is the start of an elaborate project that we have been planning for over a year. We want to take you along the ups and downs of the Japanese national handball team as if they were really competing. In short: you can follow the team and the players as they strive to make history at the 2020 Olympics. You can follow their journey through social media, press interviews, articles, fics, and more!
> 
> This series will contain everything from fun roommate shenanigans to broken hearts and crushed dreams. The series starts today and will be uploaded in real time (or what would have been real time)! 
> 
> We hope you want to come along with them and with us to experience this journey together!
> 
> -F&S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ARTICLE:_ Coach for the Japanese National Handball Team Nekomata Yasufumi has finally announced his preliminary squad for the Olympics taking place this summer. Read to find out which players have made it onto his initial list—and which haven't!

* * *

## Preliminary Olympics Squad Announced

Today at 12 PM, Coach Nekomata Yasufumi made his preliminary squad of 28 players public.

It is from this list that the final 14 players will be selected for the official team and if needed, the substitutions during the tournament. While some names like Ushijima Wakatoshi, Bokuto Koutarou, and Kuroo Tetsurou were obvious choices, some newcomers have made their entrance into the big leagues.

Hinata Shouyou is one of the possible debutants on the list. While being amongst the shorter players, he has made quite an impression in the handball world with a jumping technique out of this world.

Kageyama Tobio is another possible debutant, and unlike Hinata Shouyou, this has always been in the cards for Kageyama, the only question has been when. As a star on the youth teams and already the first choice in his club, this young man is ready for this. One thing is certain, the handball world has waited for this moment.

Coach Nekomata says of his 28 chosen ones: “I think that they’re the perfect mix of young and old, experience and new thinking.”

**Full list of players:**

**Goalkeepers:  
**Ennoshita Chikara  
Tsukishima Kei  
Kunimi Akira

 **Wing players:  
**Hinata Shouyou  
Nishinoya Yuu  
Yaku Morisuke  
Kindaichi Youtarou

 **Back players:  
**Goshiki Tsutomu  
Ushijima Wakatoshi  
Daishou Suguru  
Iwaizumi Hajime  
Bokuto Koutarou  
Yamamoto Taketora  
Haiba Lev  
Asahi Azumane  
Tanaka Ryuunosuke

 **Playmakers:  
**Sugawara Koushi  
Kageyama Tobio  
Kozume Kenma  
Akaashi Keiji  
Moniwa Kaname  
Koganegewa Kanji  
Oikawa Tooru

 **Pivot:  
**Matsukawa Issei  
Fukunaga Shouhei  
Daichi Sawamura

 **Defence:  
**Kuroo Tetsurou  
Aone Takanobu

The final 14 will be announced on June 5th.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo...! So there you have it, Nekomata's group of 28 players who all have a chance at fulfilling their dreams and compete in the Olympics this summer! Do you think he overlooked anyone? Which players do you think are obvious choices for the final team of only 14 players?
> 
> -
> 
> We hope you're intrigued so far and curious to see who makes it onto the team and to follow them through the biggest moments in their lives coming this summer! 
> 
> Just a tad bit more info about this little project of ours:  
> This is a bit different to anything we've ever encountered as it's a multimedia Haikyuu Handball AU which means it's a project spanning multiple platforms!
> 
> As mentioned before, you'll be able to follow the players and the team with all kinds of different content! Such as articles, players' social media posts, the team's social media, fics, etc! 
> 
> Text-heavy works will be posted here on AO3, whereas some other stuff such as social media posts and all that fun stuff will be posted mainly on the tumblr, [@hqdoeshandball](http://hqdoeshandball.tumblr.com).  
> That tumblr is also basically the hub of this project, so make sure to follow us on there if you don't want to miss anything!
> 
> Anyway, that's it for now, we hope you enjoy this and want to follow and support the team in their once-in-a-lifetime fight for the prestigious Olympic medals!


	2. Catastrophe Strikes Japanese Handball Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ARTICLE:_ Ushijima Wakatoshi, Japan's national star player, might be out of the picture for Coach Nekomata's Olympics squad. Read to find out what happened—and what will happen!

* * *

## Catastrophe Strikes Japanese Handball Team

Left-handed star Ushijima Wakatoshi sustains an injury only days before the official team for the Olympics is announced.

When Osaki Electric and Toyoda Gosei played each other in one of the last games before the Japanese national team gathers, the one thing that wasn’t allowed to happen, happened.

Star player and only left-handed Japanese player, Ushijima Wakatoshi, sustained an injury.

In the 37th minute of the game, Ushijima, with the opportunity to score, had a solo accident. The star was carried from the field, clutching his knee; experts and coach fear the worst.

Speaking to NHK Sports, the national team coach, Nekomata Yasufumi, said, “This is a huge loss not just for Osaki Electric, but for Japan.”

He did not have further comments regarding the replacement only noting, “This changes a lot, but all we can hope for is a speedy recovery.”

Ushijima himself has not yet been available for comments. His team, however, has made it public that he is expected to be scanned tomorrow.

Preliminary tests do indicate a torn ACL. If this is indeed the case, Ushijima will need surgery and up to twelve months of recovery.

**Update:**  
Several scans have shown that Ushijima Wakatoshi has indeed torn his front ACL and will be out of the game for at least 10 months.

The national coach issued a statement in connecting with the diagnosis, “We are, of course, saddened by the fact that Ushijima will not be able to play at the Olympics, but we are looking forward and changing plans as we speak. We wish Ushijima a speedy recovery but for us, there is nothing to do but continue on instead of dwelling on what might have been possible.”

Ushijima himself said, “It is unfortunate that I cannot bring gold to Japan this time but I will be ready next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, God! So one of the best players in Japan is now incapable of participating in Japan's fight for the Olympic medals! What do you think Coach Nekomata plans to do? Which player do you think should take Ushiwaka's place on the team?
> 
> -
> 
> We hope you're intrigued so far and even more curious to find out which players will make it onto the final squad of only 14 players. Every single one of the 28 (now 27) candidates is fighting for the opportunity to make it!
> 
> Follow the tumblr [@hqdoeshandball](http://hqdoeshandball.tumblr.com) so you can stay up-to-date with all the posts in this story. That tumblr is the hub of this project, so make sure to follow us on there if you don't want to miss anything!


	3. Japan's Final 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ARTICLE:_ The time has finally come. Nekomata has announced which 14 players will fight for Japan on the handball court! Who has made it? And who is left behind?

* * *

## Japan’s final 14

After the announcement of [Coach Nekomata’s 28](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791111/chapters/57154120), a lot has happened. [Ushijima Wakatoshi’s major injury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791111/chapters/58247965#workskin) being the worst of it. With this injury, many have speculated in who will take his place. Well, the time for speculating is over and the answer seems to be; no one.

The list of the final 14 has been released today. There are some surprises in there, but coach Nekomata seems to have stuck with a core of experienced players.

The list of the final 14:

 **Goalkeepers:**  
Tsukishima Kei (#1)  
Ennoshita Chikara (#12)

 **Wing players:**  
Yaku Morisuke (#6)  
Hinata Shouyou (#10)  
Nishinoya Yuu (#44)

 **Left and right back:**  
Bokuto Koutarou (#4)  
Iwaizumi Hajime (#5)  
Tanaka Ryuunosuke (#25)

 **Playmakers:**  
Kageyama Tobio (#2)  
Akaashi Keiji (#11)  
Kozume Kenma (#14)  
Oikawa Tooru (#15)

 **Pivots:**  
Sawamura Daichi (#6)  
Kuroo Tetsurou (#13)

With the announcement of the 14 players came the announcement of who the captain would be. Coach Nekomata selected both pivot players to be captains.

The idea behind this seems to be to have one running the defense, Kuroo Tetsurou, and the other, Daichi Sawamura, being more active in the offense. The two are also known to balance out each other’s personalities and on top of that, they play together on their usual team, Rhein Neckar Löwen, so their teamwork is at a high level.

Amongst the surprises are Kozume Kenma. While he has been involved with the national team before, he has been criticized for lacking drive and willpower.

Another thing to note is that there is not one left-handed back player on the team, so it will be interesting to see what Nekomata has up his sleeve.

All in all, the final 14 players chosen to represent Japan in the Olympics this summer are all very capable players with unique skills and strong talents, so there’s no doubt that this team will have the chance to go far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 14 out of the 28 players made it onto the official team, so what do you think of coach Nekomata's picks? Do you think Japan has a chance at medals?


	4. Important Phonecalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _FIC:_ Some phonecalls are more important than others. Some phonecalls can make or break your future. Coach Nekomata calls a few hopeful handball players and thus decides their fates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first fic of this series! We hope you'll enjoy a little insight into the characters and their personal lives instead of only through the media's eyes!

“Hinata, would you please stop pacing,” Kageyama says from where he’s sitting on the sofa.

“Easy for you to say,” Hinata bites back. “They called you already.”

Hinata stops pacing though and settles on a chair, his leg still bouncing up and down.

“Hinata.” Kageyama gets up from the couch and walks over to where Hinata is sitting.

“They’ll call, now stop.” Kageyama puts his hand on Hinata’s leg to stop it from bouncing. Hinata blushes.

“I just hate waiting,” Hinata whines.

“I know,” Kageyama says and rolls his eyes.

Just then, the sound of Hinata’s phone ringing interrupts them both. Hinata springs up from the chair and looks between Kageyama and the ringing phone.

“What do I do?” Hinata yells panicked, jumping up and down.

“Answer it.” Kageyama rolls his eyes before muttering, “Dumbass.”

“Right,” Hinata says, his shoulders suddenly tensing up.

He picks up the phone. “Hello, this is Hinata Shouyou,” he manages to squeak out.

Kageyama can’t hear the other end of the conversation but he sees Hinata’s eyes go wide.

“Thank you!” Hinata yells slightly too loud, and Kageyama smiles.

Hinata puts down the phone and turns to Kageyama.

“I’m going,” Hinata smiles from ear to ear, “I’m really going!” Tears start to form in his eyes.

“I told you,” Kageyama says and then more softly, “I knew it.”

**

“‘Kaaaashiii!” Bokuto yells into his phone.

“Bokuto you don’t have to yell into the phone, I can hear you just fine,” Akaashi answers on the other end of the line.

“Did they call you yet?” Bokuto is all but bouncing as he talks to his friend.

“Yeah,” Akaashi says.

“Are we going to the Olympics together?” Bokuto’s eyes are wide.

“It would appear so,” Akaashi nods.

Bokuto actually jumps up this time.

“Heck yes!” He laughs. “I can’t wait!”

“I am looking forward to it too,” Akaashi says with a smile. While the two are not far apart, time to see each other has been limited to matches against each other. So while the gatherings with the national team are hard work, the two are excited to once again be teammates.

“I’ll see you soon, Bokuto,” Akaashi says into the phone before hanging up.

**

Tsukishima opens the messaging app on his phone and goes to the most recent conversation.

 **Tsukishima:** _If you and Hitoka want tickets for the games I guess I could get them for you?_

He puts the phone away. His day had already been overwhelming but telling Tadashi and Hitoka was important not just to him, but to them. He’d talk to his brother tomorrow morning. Tsukishima’s phone rings for the second time that day.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi’s excited voice is so loud that Tsukishima has to hold the phone away from his ear.

“Hello, Tadashi,” Tsukishima replies in his usual calm tone.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Yamaguchi continues in the same tone, “or Hitoka? Have you called your brother?”

“I’ll call Akiteru tomorrow morning before it comes out,” Tsukishima answers.

“Aren’t you excited?” Yamaguchi inquiries.

“It’s not like we’re gonna win anything,” Tsukishima shrugs, “but are you and Hitoka coming to the games?”

It’s not that Tsukishima ever doubted that they would, he knows that both of them would be there. He can imagine them amongst the crowd with banners and other stupid things. He’d never tell them, but he loves it.

“Of course, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi’s tone softens, “you couldn’t keep us away, you know.”

“Okay,” Tsukishima says with a smile.

“We’re also coming over for dinner to celebrate,” Yamaguchi says, laughing.

“Fine.” Tsukishima tries to sound displeased but the smile on his face betrays him.

“See ya, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi says before hanging up.

**

“Hajime.” Oikawa’s voice comes out clearly through the phone.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi greets back. “I’m guessing you got a call today too?”

“Of course, Iwa.” Iwaizumi can practically hear the smirk on Oikawa’s lips. “So, are we going to Tokyo together?”

“You better get me gold, idiot.” Iwaizumi can’t help but smirk himself.

“I better get you gold?” Oikawa shrieks. “You better not hold me back!”

“It’s a deal then,” Iwaizumi says.

“Au revoir, Iwa,” Oikawa laughs. “I’ll see you in Tokyo.”

“You know I don’t speak French, you idiot,” Iwaizumi grumbles into the phone. Oikawa’s giggle floats out of the speaker before he hangs up.

**

Taketora sits alone in his apartment. The phone lies on the table in front of him. The screen black and reflecting only the ceiling. Neither the phone nor Taketora has moved for a while. Finally, the phone rings. The sound rings out hollow between the sparse furniture in the apartment.

“Taketora Yamamoto,” he greets the caller.

“Hello, it’s coach Nekomata,” the person on the other end says. “I am calling about the team for the Olympics.”

Tora’s heart beats faster.

“Yeah?” Tora feels the hope rising in his chest as his eyes widen. The hand not holding the phone fiddles with the hem of his shirt.

“I’m sorry.” The words are kind in and of themselves but everything inside Tora stills. His stomach falls and his eyes start to burn.

“Okay,” he manages to answer.

“Please know that this was not an easy decision,” the coach continues talking, “we would like to have you on standby in case someone gets injured.”

“Of course.” Tora barely registers the voice over the sound of his dreams shattering.

“Goodnight, Taketora.” The coach hangs up, and once again Tora is all alone in his apartment. The tears finally spill over and run down Tora’s cheeks. He can barely see through them as he types out a message on his phone, turns it off and goes to bed.

**

Tanaka sits on his couch with his laptop placed in front of him. The screen displays the faces of Nishinoya, Yaku, and Ennoshita.

“I can’t wait!” Tanaka laughs. “I can’t believe we all made it!”

“Yeah,” Ennoshita agrees. “I didn’t think I would, to be honest.”

“STOP!” a pixelated Noya yells taking all three other participants by surprise. “We all made it, ‘cause we’re just that good, so no negativity.”

Tanaka can’t help but laugh; even half a world away, Noya still manages to cheer everyone up.

“You’re right,” Ennoshita admits sheepishly.

“So, have you heard from any of the others?” Yaku asks.

“Hinata and Kageyama are coming too,” Noya adds.

“I’ve been waiting to hear from Tora all day but nothing yet.” Tanaka runs his hand over his short hair.

“Anyone else?” Ennoshita asks, to which the others simply shake their heads.

“Well, the four of us, that leaves ten places.” Tanaka can almost see names and numbers running through Yaku’s head.

“So who do you guys think are in?” Tanaka leans forward.

“Bokuto,” Noya chirps immediately. “And with him Akaashi, probably.”

Ennoshita shrugs. “It’s probably going to be me and Tsukki in the goal.”

Just then, Tanaka’s phone pings.

“It’s Tora!” Tanaka exclaims, making the other three’s attention turn completely to him.

“What does it say?” Yaku leans forward, eager to know if his old friend will be joining them.

“Hang on.” Tanaka unlocks the phone and opens the message. His face falls.

“He isn’t going,” Yaku says.

Tanaka shakes his head.

“I thought...” he begins. “With Ushijima out...”

A weird silence falls over the four of them. The bittersweetness of living your dream while watching your friend’s end is heavy as Nishinoya speaks again.

“Well, if it isn’t Tora, who got Ushijima’s spot?”

**

“That’s great, Kenma,” Kuroo says over the phone. Across the table from Kuroo, Daichi arches an eyebrow. ‘He is going’ Kuroo mouths to him. Daichi nods.

“Yeah, no, he hasn’t called us yet.” Kuroo rubs the back of his neck. “I mean, I’m not worried, none of you guys can block for shit.” He grins. “But Daichi’s getting old, you know.”

Daichi promptly kicks Kuroo’s shin under the table. Kuroo winces.

“Of course, I’ll let you know.” Kuroo nods along with the conversation. “Say hi to your parents when you call them. Bye.” Kuroo hangs up.

“You are older than me,” Daichi says and rolls his eyes. “And I didn’t think you’d ever lie to Kenma.”

“What’d you mean?” Kuroo’s voice rises an octave.

“It’s okay if you’re nervous,” Daichi says. He gets up and walks around the table to sit next to Kuroo instead. “It’s the Olympics. On home court,” Daichi takes Kuroo’s hand, “we’re never getting a chance like this again.”

“Well, if I wasn’t nervous before…” Kuroo chuckles but squeezes Daichi’s hand.

“He’s just calling all the rookies first because they worry more,” Daichi says.

Kuroo nods. “You’re right.”

Just then, Daichi’s phone rings. Daichi looks at the screen and picks it up.

“Hello, coach Nekomata,” Daichi says. Kuroo perks up at his words.

“Yes, Kuroo is here as well,” Daichi answers. “Okay.” Daichi nods. He puts the phone down on the table in front of them and turns it on speaker.

“Hello, Kuroo,” Nekomata says from the phone.

“Hello.” Kuroo leans into Daichi.

“I’m sure you both know why I am calling and there’s no reason to drag this on,” Nekomata says.

Both Kuroo and Daichi hum in agreement, just loud enough for the coach to hear.

“We’d like both of you to join the team,” Nekomata says and Kuroo breathes out in relief.

“Thank you,” he adds.

“Also, we’d like you to co-captain the team.”

“Oh,” Daichi says. “You’re not making this easy for me, huh?” He chuckles. “If you give him authority, there’s no way I can keep him and Bokuto in check.” Daichi looks at Kuroo as he talks, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Coach Nekomata laughs, the sound crinkled be the phone speakers. “I trust you to do your best. Have a great day and I’ll see you boys soon.” The phone beeps.

Kuroo jumps up. “YES!”

He scoops Daichi up in his arms and hugs him tight. Daichi laughs yet again.

The two settle on a relaxed embrace, Daichi’s head resting on Kuroo's chest.

Kuroo breaks the silence. “Bokuto and I aren’t that bad.”

“You are,” Daichi deadpans and tries not to laugh as Kuroo feigns insult with a loud gasp.

“I’m gonna tell Bo you hate him,” Kuroo pouts as he speaks.

“You will not.” Daichi puts on his captain voice. “He’ll go into a mood for days and we’ll lose for sure.”

“So we’re not that bad?” Kuroo grins, having backed Daichi into a corner.

Daichi rolls his eyes. “I guess you’re okay.”

“I’ll take it.” Kuroo shrugs. “I can’t wait though.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Daichi sighs and tightens his grip on Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit different from the previous things posted, but we hoped you enjoyed this and the extra glimpse into the characters! 
> 
> Whose reaction to the call did you like the best?
> 
> \--
> 
> Follow us on tumblr at [@hqdoeshandball](http://hqdoeshandball.tumblr.com) <3


	5. Nekomata’s Final 14: A Closer Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ARTICLE:_ After Nekomata revealed his final squad of 14 players, many have speculated what exactly his plans are for the Olympics. Here's a couple possible theories and strategies Nekomata might have up his sleeve!

* * *

## Nekomata’s Final 14: A Closer Look

  
Coach Nekomata has finally announced [which 14 players](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791111/chapters/59297089#workskin) will be fighting to make history at Yoyogi National Stadium this summer. 

At the press conference, the national team coach stated: “We’re going in with everything we’ve got. It’s difficult to say where we rank exactly, especially in competitions like the Olympics where countries from all over the world will participate, but there’s no doubt that we’re going in with the mindset to win.”

Looking at the official squad, it is obvious he means business. Names such as Sawamura Daichi and Kuroo Tetsurou are appointed co-captains of a team full of young players with strong individual skillsets and a distinct drive for victory.

But following the announcement of the final 14, concerns about teamwork have made their way onto the Internet. Fans are questioning Nekomata’s choice of having multiple rookies debut, as well as choosing so many new players considering the team will only have a few practises to find a rhythm and perfect the teamwork.   
However, experts are not as concerned. Some even state that the powerhouse of a team Nekomata has assembled just might be the only road to medals.

Handball expert, Takeda Ittetsu, explains, “For years, the Europeans have dominated the top of the handball world, but perhaps it’s time for Japan to step up to the plate. And what better time to do that than on home court at the 2020 Games. The fact that [Nekomata]’s brought in so many new talents will surprise a lot of opponents. I believe this will truly shake things up.”

Delving a bit further into the tactical thoughts of Nekomata’s choices, Takeda adds: “There’s a mix of speed and power. A mix of brains and brawns. There’s a player for everything which gives Nekomata the freedom to do a lot of different things, and I believe the element of surprise will play a huge part in Nekomata’s tactics this tournament. However, this is the Olympics, and the opponents are world-class nations, so surprise will never alone be enough to beat them.”

The Games are looming in the near future, so coach Nekomata is obviously very tight-lipped about any tactical thoughts, but let’s take a closer look at the squad and see if we can figure out a few possibilities.

Speed, counter attacks and a quick transition from a solid defence to attack have always been the characterising tactics coach Nekomata loves most. At first glance, you will notice he has only picked three wing players, leaving no room for injuries. This is obviously a risk, but if it pays off, Japan’s first wave attacks will be lethal. 

Nishinoya and Yaku are both experts in steals and are great defenders and mixing that with the speed and jumping power of Hinata, Nekomata has created the perfect trio for fast breaks and counter attacks.

However, with powerful shooters like Bokuto Koutarou, Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Iwaizumi Hajime, who can all easily whip the ball into the goal from their back-court positions, Nekomata is not solely reliant on the three wings for quick and easy goals. 

This duality will be a great advantage as it puts pressure on the opponents’ defence, who will have to keep up with both the lightening speed of Hinata and the pure power of Bokuto.

Looking at the playmaker position, Nekomata has chosen to have four players, which some people have criticised as overkill when he only has three wing players.

The thing about the Olympics is, however, that most opponents will be top European nations, whose playing style is usually with a heavy defence and physically big and strong players ready to tackle and block anything that moves. 

Choosing four players as individually different as Kageyama Tobio, Akaashi Keiji, Oikawa Tooru and Kozume Kenma are for the centre back is a smart move from Nekomata. It gives him the ability to switch up the tempo and playing style of the game on a whim. Switching from quick and efficient playing to patient and conniving will usually disrupt the rhythm of any team. 

Akaashi and Kozume are both extremely observant and clever in their way of playing, often quickly figuring out the opponents’ tactics while calculating the easiest way to counteract. Having the minds of these two on the court will never be a disadvantage. 

On the other hand, Kageyama and Oikawa, while also sharp-minded, are able to draw out the best of their teammates around them, playing with the defenders in order to create space and opportunity for their teammates to score.

Especially against the aforementioned heavy-defenders teams, such as Germany, Oikawa, who is perfect at changing the speed of the attack, will be vital. 

Many handball fans are looking forward with excitement to the debut of Kageyama Tobio. He has been referred to as an up-and-coming legend, a prodigy and a rising star by experts and players alike.

Despite his young age, his talent is indisputable. His ability to make pinpoint passes to his teammates and his extraordinary observance and game sense will not only create opportunities for a more varied attack but also make his presence on the court alone open up the defence for his teammates.

Nekomata has chosen Tsukishima Kei and Ennoshita Chikara to defend the Japanese goal and this is with good reason. The two keepers are excellent without a doubt, but they also manage to complete each other’s skills. 

Where Ennoshita’s style is built more around reflexes and quick movement, Tsukishima is calculating and patient in his way of goalkeeping. Both keepers are veterans on the national team, having played a cumulative of 98 matches—46 of which were together. 

Two other veterans on the team are the pivots (and now co-captains) Sawamura Daichi and Kuroo Tetsurou. They never hesitate to throw themselves headfirst into a fight for the ball.

While both of them are strong and reliable in attack, Kuroo is often used as a defence player as his ability to block shooters and shut down plays is remarkable. 

Sawamura is used to playing in both defence and attack, and he’s a solid player able to score almost every time which makes him vital in times where the shooters can’t come to good shooting opportunities. 

Having both of them available to him, Nekomata has given himself countless opportunities for different strategies and tactics.

Up against strong attack teams, Nekomata can use both Kuroo and Sawamura in the defence and then substitute Kuroo for a wing or back player in attack. This will give Japan a solid defence and let the wings accelerate quickly from defence. 

If Japan faces a quick-playing team, Nekomata has another card up his sleeve regarding defence strategies: Nishinoya. 

Having Nishinoya on the court gives Nekomata the possibility of playing a 5-1 defence with the wing being the sweeper. 

In his club, FC Porto, Nishinoya is used to this role and with Sawamura and Kuroo together in the middle block behind the wing, Nekomata has himself a solid, strong and impenetrable defence. 

Nekomata can also use the substitution of Kuroo as a way to let some of the other players relax and take a breather before going onto the court to fight again.

With years of experience behind them, Sawamura and Kuroo know what is to come and having them to rely on will be important for the rookies on the team. They’re both players who will take responsibility and when the situation calls for it, they are quick to take charge.

Overall, if you have goalkeepers such as Tsukishima and Ennoshita, who saves and passes the ball quickly; if you have playmakers like Kozume and Kageyama who contribute a huge number of assists with their precise and quick passes; if you have a defence with the likes of Kuroo and Sawamura that combines power in a middle block with a quick sweeper like Nishinoya in front of it; if you have wings like Hinata and Yaku– then you have the perfect situation for high-speed match play. 

The run-and-gun match plan is a simple tactic but with players like these, it will also be an effective tactic—it might even be the way to medals for Japan.

To summarise: Nekomata has assembled a squad of talented players with individual skillsets that gives him the opportunity to play almost however he likes depending on the opponents. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do YOU think Japan's chances of competing for Olympic medals are? Do you believe in the boys and in Nekomata's choice of players for the national team?


	6. In-tense-view with Sawamura Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ARTICLE:_ Takeda Ittetsu, renowned handball expert, travels to Heidelberg, Germany in order to speak with one of Japan’s handball stars about the upcoming Olympics and the journey that lead him to stand as co-captain for the national team of Japan.

* * *

## In-tense-view with Sawamura Daichi

It’s a sunny day here in Heidelberg. The breeze is cool but that is more a blessing than a curse in these parts of southern Germany where the temperature can easily reach the 30+ degrees celsius.

It’s a few hours before my scheduled meeting with one of Japan’s hottest handball stars at the moment, and I’m spending the time walking the streets of his current city. He’s been playing in the German handball club Rhein Neckar Löwen for a few years now, and in that time, he and his teammates have managed to snatch the title of German Champions as they managed to defeat the northern challengers THW Kiel in the Bundesliga last year.

It’s quite a remarkable thing: A Japanese handball player managing to get a contract with one of the biggest clubs in the world right now. And not only one player is representing Japan in these parts of the world right now. Another one of Japan’s greatest players, Kuroo Tetsurou, is actually Sawamura’s teammate.

A lot of handball fans hope that fact will play a part in helping Japan closer to Olympic Gold this summer, as both Kuroo and Sawamura are among the 14 players chosen for Nekomata’s national team.

The café Sawamura asked to meet up at is cosy and hidden just slightly from the tourist-packed streets. Looking around, it seems like the regulars are older patrons enjoying the quiet solitude with a cup of cappuccino and a piece of cake for the sweet tooths.

A waiter smiles at the new customer arriving just now, and the customer greets heartily back. It’s none other than Sawamura Daichi, who takes his time to exchange pleasantries with the waiter before making his way over to my table.

He greets me with the same warm smile, tells me to just call him Daichi, and sits down opposite of me. I ask him about the choice of café, and he tells me he and his teammate Kuroo Tetsurou frequents this specific café a lot after practices.

“It’s a lovely place,” he tells me. “They’ve made us feel welcome since the first time we went here which is nice when we’re so far from home.”

The waiter comes by with a cup of macchiato for Daichi; another sign that he’s indeed a regular here.

He proceeds to tell me that it was actually Kuroo who showed him the place, and I tell him that it seems like he and Kuroo are good friends.

Daichi nods and his sincerity is very obvious as he explains that they’ve known each other for a long time.

“We’ve been friends for years. When we were both very young, both still playing locally in Japan, we met and hit it off.” He laughs as he seems to remember those times. “We were neighbourhood rivals back then! Both of our teams were pretty good, and we were very serious about winning the local tournaments so our matches against each other were always very intense and entertaining.”

He explains he cherishes those memories of his youth even though he does enjoy playing beside Kuroo now.

“We always laugh about those times. Kuroo especially likes to poke fun about it,” Daichi says and rolls his eyes. It’s obvious it’s all in good jest, though, and Daichi also makes a point of explaining that he believes great teamwork builds on strong relationships, so there’s nothing serious behind the teasing.

“Everybody on the team [Rhein Neckar Löwen] is friends,” he continues. “We all feel comfortable around each other and there’s always a lot of jokes going around the changing room.”

He sips his coffee like the sophisticated sportsman he is, an aura of quiet confidence about him. It’s been a long road to where he is now, many ups and downs in his career, and one faithful move across the globe which determined the next many years of his playing career. It’s not without hard work, blood and sweat, that Sawamura Daichi has made it as far as he has.

Daichi states, “It’s been a continuous fight, and I’m lucky, I’m a very lucky guy, to be given the opportunities I have.”

He’s a private man, always has been, so it’s a short talk of the hardships he’s been through. He lets me poke him just a little bit as I ask him what he’s given up in order to play sports and be where he is now.

Daichi laughs and leans back before looking out the window beside us, thinking. “I guess,” he hesitates. “I guess, in some ways, I gave up my chance at a normal life.”

He hastens to elaborate that there’s no regret behind his choices, and that he’d do the same all over again if he could.

“The thing is, even if I might’ve missed out on some experiences in my youth and whatnot, I’m still doing what I want. I missed out on those experiences because I chose to prioritise what I wanted to do. It’s worth it.”

He adds, winking, “I’m living my dream and I’m getting paid for it? Definitely worth it.”

I ask him whether he’s reached a moment yet where he felt like, _’This is it, I’ve made it.’_

Daichi is a bright young man and he takes his time to think about it before he says, “No. No, I don’t think so. Not yet,” he smiles, “but I think this summer might be a pretty great moment to feel like I’ve truly made it. I mean, getting to represent my country at the Olympics and on homecourt nonetheless, it’s— it’s absolutely unbelievable.

“It’s something every athlete dreams about when they’re young, so to be able to fulfil that childhood dream? Incredible. And I can’t wait to set foot on the Olympic court and give it my all for Japan. I’ll do my absolute best and that’s a promise.”

We talk a bit about his national team career and how he’s excited to get some young blood on the team. He’s been appointed co-captain together with teammate Kuroo Tetsurou and with that title comes a new sort of responsibility. He’s excited and looking forward to his new role on the national team.

“Of course, I’m quite nervous about my abilities as a captain but I have Kuroo by my side, so if it gets too much, I’ll just let all the problems go to him instead,” he grins with mischief shining in his eyes. “No, I’m very proud that Coach Nekomata trusts Kuroo and me enough to name us captains and I intend to do my best.”

When the end of our little meeting is drawing near, Daichi turns to me with one last gem of a quote:

“About the ‘this is it, I’ve truly made it’-moment,” he says. “I kind of hope that moment never comes because, well, it kind of feels like the end, doesn’t it? Everything after such a moment would just be _less_ , you know? Compared to that moment, I mean.” He chuckles and finishes his macchiato. “So, no. I haven’t felt that moment and I hope it’s a feeling I’ll get when I’m old and in my rocking chair, looking at the person I love and thinking back on my life and the things I’ve achieved. I hope I’ll be proud of myself.”

Personally, I think you will be, Sawamura Daichi. You’re on the road to great things right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi is truly a great person, friend, athlete, and so much more. How do you think he will fare with the added responsibility of being the co-captain of Japan's national handball team?
> 
> \--
> 
> Follow us on tumblr at [@hqdoeshandball](http://hqdoeshandball.tumblr.com) <3


	7. Opening ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _FIC:_ The opening ceremony is about to begin. The handball team is ready.

The boys are huddled together in the communal room, the sound from the TV filling the room.

“It’s starting!” Hinata yells. “Kageyama, hurry!” 

“I am.” Kageyama walks into the room, holding two bowls of popcorn. 

He plops down next to Hinata after handing one bowl to Bokuto.

“I can’t believe we can’t be there,” Nishinoya whines from his position on the floor.

“We have a game tomorrow,” Daichi states, leaning back into the couch cushions.

“I knooow.” Noya turns his attention to the TV in front of them. 

The logo for the 2020 Olympics appears on the screen. 

“If we win tomorrow, it’ll have been worth it,” Akaashi says.

“IF?!” Bokuto nearly springs out of the sofa, Akaashi manages to save the bucket of popcorn before rolling his eyes. 

“Okay,” Akaashi sighs. “When we win tomorrow, it’ll have been worth it.” He rolls his eyes, but a small chuckle escapes his lips. 

“That’s the spirit,” Kuroo’s dry voice interrupts. A small smile spreads on Daichi’s lips.

The sound from the TV matters little as the spectacle that is the opening ceremony plays out. Japanese culture represented by dancers in kimonos contrasting with businessmen in sharp suits. Pop culture represented by Pokémon and magical girls, the colours reflecting on the eager faces of the boys in front of the TV. 

The countries’ representatives are getting ready to enter the arena one by one. 

Shots of people waving and smiling fill the TV as the Greek delegation enters first. 

Of course, some countries draw more attention from the boys than others.

“Look! It’s the defending champs,” Kageyama says to Hinata as the Danish delegation appears on screen, the handball players front and centre.

“Woah, they’ve got some tall dudes.” Noya elbows Tanaka who had been distracted by Ennoshita. “Good thing we don’t have to shoot over those guys, right Hinata?” 

Hinata nods vigorously with wide eyes, eliciting a chuckle from Tsukishima.

“You do know that that guy,” he waves at the TV currently showing a Danish handball player that is taller than even Tsukishima himself, “is a wing player.” 

“WHAT?” Nishinoya jumps up. “You can’t be serious!” He sighs.

“That’s just not fair,” Yaku grumbles. “What are we going to do about that?” 

Hinata just stares blankly at the TV.

“He isn’t even the worst part about that team.” Kuroo stares down the TV. “They’re all so freaking good...” If looks could kill, the TV would have been a smouldering pile on the floor under Kuroko's gaze.

“We’re gonna kick their ass!” Tanaka pumps his fist in the air.

“Hell yeah!” Nishinoya joins in and the two jump around while detailing their plans for kicking the Danish dudes’ asses.

Daichi leans into Kuroo and whispers, “Defending world and Olympic champs…” 

“Yeah, better hope we don’t see them till the final,” Kuroo answers and the camera finally pans away. 

Not long after the Danish delegation, the French enter.

“We don’t want them either.” Daichi nods and at the TV and beside him, Kuroo hums in agreement. 

The next delegation to catch the boys attention is one of their first opponents; Germany. 

“They look scary,” Hinata says and shrinks in his seat as they watch the German national team enter the arena.

“Yeah, well they could probably kill you,” Kuroo says. Daichi promptly slaps him in the stomach and Kuroo groans.

“But their defense is no joke, it’s going to be tough,” Daichi sighs. “Good thing that’s my job,” he adds with an eye roll and Kuroo barks out a laugh. 

The rest of the countries walk in, the boys bantering over which teams’ asses they could kick. Kuroo and Daichi spend the time next to each other, bickering back and forth.

The last delegation to enter is the hosts. As they see Japan enter, a weird silence falls over the room. No one speaks as they see their fellow countrymen walk with smiles and waving arms into the arena. All eyes are locked on the TV as the red and white uniforms fill the frame. Time stretches on and the time that it takes for the Japanese to enter feels like a lifetime. The mood and the silence is broken by Bokuto’s whine.

“Awww man,” he whines and leans into Akaashi’s shoulder. “I wanna be there.”

The rest of them laugh, not because what Bokuto said was particularly funny, but because what else can they do?

The ceremony winds down and as the picture shifts to an aerial shot of Tokyo, Daichi turns it off. 

“Game tomorrow,” he says. “Go to sleep immediately.” 

The rest of the boys stand up and each hurry towards their rooms. 

In another room, a few doors down, their opponents for tomorrow are doing the exact same thing. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The olympics are finally underway! Unfortunately the boys had to watch from home, but with a game tomorrow rest is important!  
> Are you excited for the first game, against Egypt? How do you think the boys will do?


End file.
